


It's Natural. Primal.

by SnappyJenkins



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Implied Forced Pregnancy, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Submissive Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:53:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9620951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnappyJenkins/pseuds/SnappyJenkins





	

There wasn't much that made Spencer worried anymore. Not since he'd met and fell in love with (Y/N). She'd boosted his confidence in a way he'd never thought possible, it was almost like he was a different man.

At first, he thought there had to be a catch. It was too good to be true. A beautiful young woman who found him attractive? Sexy even! One who could put up with, and actually enjoy, his ramblings about anything and everything? No, she had to have an ulterior motive.

Sure enough though, (Y/N) stuck around. She took his side when Morgan and JJ ganged up on him. She stood by him when he let slip that he was struggling with coming to terms with his Mom's new diagnosis, and he was craving dilaudid again - to try and take away the pain. She held him night after night when he cried, reassuring and promising him that she would never leave his side.

When he was angry, she'd listen to him rant. She would offer advice but she would never tell him what to do, or belittle how he was feeling. When he got nervous the first time they slept together, she didn't laugh at him - she was patient. And as his confidence grew, she would let him make love to her wherever they were, if the feeling took him. She would shake her head and shush him afterwards if he felt guilty, like he was using her for his own selfish needs and release. "I love you." She'd say. "I'm yours."

Yes, it had been sometime since he had met this amazing girl at his local book store. 1 year, 10 months, 4 days and 36 minutes to be precise. They were now engaged. She was going to be his wife. And more importantly, (Y/N) was 6 months pregnant with their first child. Spencer couldn't believe how lucky he was.

These days, he was rarely one for worrying. (Y/N) saw to that. If there was anything bothering him, he'd talk to her and she would squash his worries with straight forward logic, kindness and reassurance. It would all be okay. 

How could he talk to her about this though? She would surely be appalled at what was going on in his brain, should he ever be brave enough to let it slip? No, he couldn't tell her. It was wrong. And the more he thought about it, and how wrong it was to think it, the more he worried.

Spencer shook his head to try and rid himself of his thoughts as he unlocked the door to their apartment and stepped inside. He and the team had just come back from a case, and he hadn't seen (Y/N) for almost 2 weeks. He walked into the kitchen and watched her as she pottered around tidying things away, humming to herself as she went.

She was a beautiful goddess. And there it was again, that familiar feeling. He scolded himself, frowning and looking down at his feet. As he did, she turned and saw him. "Welcome home, Spence!" She said softly, walking over to him and kissing his cheek.

"Hey beautiful." He replied, watching her closely as she took his hands and placed them on her pregnant belly. "Everything alright?" He asked.

"Perfect!" She said smiling brightly. "How was the case, my hero? I'll put on some coffee."

He watched her as she went to prepare their drinks, rubbing the back of his neck - he could slowly feel himself getting more flustered. "I-i-it was fine." He stammered. "L-looks like you've gotten a bit bigger, sweetheart." He tried not to make eye contact as she eyed him closely.

"The doctor said everything's normal. 'A nice big baby inside a little lady' were his exact words! But it's all fine, we're both healthy." (Y/N) smiled again, but that quickly turned into a frown as she watched Spencer turn his back to her and clear his throat. "Spencer?"

"I'm going to go take a shower!" He called back as he swiftly left the room, his voice sounding almost strained.

 

He stood in the bathroom breathing heavily, staring at his reflection in the mirror, disgusted with himself. If (Y/N) knew the extent of what he was feeling right now, she would surely leave him. He closed his eyes tight shut and tried to calm himself down. Then he heard her knock.

"Spence? Baby, are you okay?" 

Flustered again, he splashed his face with cold water, he didn't know what to do as he heard her try the door handle, only to find that he'd locked it.

"Spence, please? Please talk to me baby, what's wrong? Is it the case?" 

Silence.

"You know I'm here for you no matter what, don't you Spence? I love you. And I will always be here, and I will always try to understand."

Sighing, Spencer passed his hand over his mouth, grazing his stubble before propping himself up against the sink again with both hands. "This is different. You wouldn't understand this." He choked out.

"Try me, Spence. I'm your fiancée. I'm carrying your baby. Please trust me." (Y/N) replied softly.

A few moments passed and (Y/N) was about to give up, when she heard Spencer unlocking the bathroom door. She slowly pushed it open to reveal her rather dishevelled looking husband-to-be, standing awkwardly with a towel held to his crotch - despite him still being fully clothed. 

His face reddened as he made eye contact with her and he tried his best to force a pained smile. 

"Spence?" (Y/N) asked again, waiting patiently for him to give her an explanation.

"I-I, um." He coughed to clear his throat. "I'm not sure when it first happened...a-actually, that's a lie - I do know. A-as soon as I came back from Texas that time, 3 months ago, you remember? You'd started to show, w-while I was gone and I came back and I saw you."

"Spence-" (Y/N) tried.

"My god, you were even more beautiful! How is that possible? A-and it happened then for the first time. It's been happening since then, all the time! To the point where I can't concentrate!" He was getting more flustered than she had seen in a long time.

"Spen-"

"I've tried (Y/N), I've tried to push it out of my mind, I keep on saying to myself 'it's wrong' you know? This is wrong! You're pregnant for gods sake! I'm fucked up, (Y/N)! I'm fucked up in the head! What are you doing with me?!"

"Spencer!" (Y/N) shouted, a shocked look on both of their faces. She never shouted and he hadn't freaked out so drastically like this for at least a year. 

He was quiet now though. "Deep breaths." She said gently. "Now. Calmly, without freaking out again, okay? Tell me what's happened? What first happened when I first started to show, and keeps on happening, so much so that it's got you this worked up?"

Spencer moved the towel from in front of his crotch to reveal his sizeable bulging erection, straining painfully against his work trousers. He bowed his head in shame. "Please forgive me, (Y/N). I can't help it. I've tried to stop it from happening, I promise I've tried." He said quietly.

(Y/N) walked towards him slowly, as if he would suddenly bolt and run off if she moved too quickly. She slowly reached a hand and lifted his chin. "Look at me." She pleaded.

He raised his eyes cautiously, as if expecting her to be looking at him angrily, or disgusted - which would be even worse. She wasn't though. He saw nothing but love in her eyes. 

"Why do you think you feel this way?" She asked, genuinely interested. 

His eyes widened, he wasn't expecting that. He leaned into her touch as her hand moved from under his chin to his cheek, stroking it gently. "I-I've been reading about it. It's most likely to be a pride thing."

"Primal." She replied, he nodded.

"I look at you, your belly growing each day. And, and I know that it's me who has done that to you."

(Y/N) nodded. "Go on."

"Considering how the baby was conceived...I'd just come back from a horrendous case and I needed relief. I needed to take my frustration out on something, so I came home and roughly took you. It was late, you were half asleep and you knew how frustrated I was."

Spencer paused, wringing his hands together and trying hard not to touch his painfully throbbing member through his trousers.

"But you couldn't have known that I hadn't bothered with protection, I just wanted you. Still, I spread your legs and I took what I needed. And, in doing so I left you..." he gestured to her belly.

He continued. "It's almost like I didn't give you a choice. I took away your control. You had no control over me fucking you, you had no control over me making you pregnant. And you've got no control now, because your belly keeps growing with the baby I've put there, and there's nothing you can do to stop it. But that makes it even worse, because that turns me on even more. It's so fucked up (Y/N), I'm so sorry."

(Y/N) shook her head, taking his hand and leading him from the bathroom into their bedroom. He looked at her confused when she began to unbuckle his belt.

"It's only natural what you feel. Primal. I've told you before, Spencer. I am yours." She kissed him deeply, her hands moving to unbutton and unzip his trousers as she did. "You can make love to me, fuck me, finger me - whatever you please, whenever you please." 

Spencer's breathing sped up when she dropped to her knees slowly, holding her belly as she did. (Y/N) pulled down his trousers and boxers with one swift movement, his erect member springing up and free, hitting his stomach. He gasped.

"(Y/N)." he moaned, throwing his head back and closing his eyes, as she took his sensitive cock into her hand and started to pump him gently up and down.

"I would gladly bear you as many children as you wished me to, Spencer. Whatever makes you happy. I will always spread my legs for you. My master."

Spencer continued to gasp and moan lightly as (Y/N) continued to work him, he then forced himself to open his eyes and look down at her when he felt her wrap her mouth around him. "Oh my god, (Y/N)." He groaned, his hands finding their way into her hair, his fingers running through it gently. 

She kept eye contact with him constantly as she bobbed her head back and forth, taking as much of him in as she could, gagging slightly when he thrust gently, reaching the back of her throat. She made a point of holding her pregnant belly, with the hand that wasn't working the base of his cock, throughout. 

Spencer pulled her head back gently, so that she released his member with a sloppy 'pop'. "Take off your shirt baby." He said to her huskily, still panting. "I want to see your beautiful big belly and breasts." 

(Y/N) smirked and obliged him, pulling her shirt over her head as Spencer sat down on the bed. He played gently with her sensitive nipples and she gasped, biting her lip lightly as she saw his still erect cock twitch. 

Spencer again laced his fingers through her hair, guiding her mouth towards his painfully engorged member, he badly needed relief. "Suck me, my beautiful girl. My pregnant goddess."

He murmured and moaned praises and encouragement as she once again took him into her mouth and worked him as he wanted her to. "That's it baby, all mine. You're mine, (Y/N). I'm going to keep you pregnant, permanently. Have your belly always swollen with my child. So that the whole world knows you belong to me. Nobody else."

(Y/N) hummed her approval, sending waves of pleasure down to Spencer, who was nearing the end of his ability to hold back his orgasm.

"Baby," he gasped, "I'm going to come, baby." He moaned in warning to her, but she carried on pumping and sucking him. 

He realeased finally with a loud moan, shooting load after load of suppressed pleasure down the back of her throat. She made sure she'd taken every last drop before pulling away from him. Spencer taking her face in both of his hands. "Good girl swallowing for me, baby. I love you so much." He whispered and she smirked proudly.

Spencer helped (Y/N) up onto the bed so she could lay down on her back. He caressed her belly and breasts gently, not taking his eyes away from hers for a second.

"So...it's natural, is it?" He questioned her almost sheepishly.

"Yes." She answered confidently. "Primal."


End file.
